


On the Pool Table

by SlantedKnitting



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">
  <p>Katie's legs look amazing in that dress. And in those stockings.<br/>Based on <a href="http://vimeo.com/39021703">this photoshoot</a> for the Lady Magazine.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	On the Pool Table

Colin licked his lips for what he was sure was the hundredth time and tried not to look at Katie's legs. But it was hard when they were right there - on display across the pool table, her pale skin practically glowing in comparison to the green cloth underneath. Her legs were smooth under the stockings and Colin had use a death grip on the cue to keep himself from running his hands up her thighs and under that ridiculous flapper dress.

He adjusted his collar slightly, trying to give his neck some room to breathe before he overheated and had to fan himself - or, worse, before anyone else noticed that he was flushed and sweating more than strictly necessary. The photographer instructed Katie to lie down and Colin turned away, clearing his throat and loosening his already loose bowtie a little more. He needed a cold shower, and fast. He zoned out, thinking about anything other than Katie's long legs.

Then that scene was done and the photographer and her assistants disappeared to set up the next scene. Colin glanced over at Katie, who was playing with the fringe on her dress. She grinned at him.

"You look amazing in that suit."

Colin forced a smile and nervously fingered the 8-ball. "Thanks. You look amazing with feathers on your head."

Katie laughed and Colin couldn't help but join in. Then she slid off the pool table and stood in front of him.

"Hot?" she asked, reaching up to pull off his bowtie and adjust his collar. "You look uncomfortable." Colin swallowed and tried not to give himself away, but then Katie's fingers trailed down along the buttons of his suit. She cupped his erection and raised one teasing eyebrow at Colin's stifled moan. "Feathers on my head, really? That's what gets you going?"

Colin huffed and moved his hands to her waist, then, unable to help himself, to her thighs. "It's your legs," he said, keeping his voice low in case anyone from the Magazine was still lurking around a corner. He slid his hands under her dress and ran his fingers over her silky suspenders. "They're driving me crazy."

Katie smirked and unzipped him, slipping her hand inside his trousers to palm him through his pants. "Tell me more," she said, her red lips just barely brushing against the stubble on his cheek.

"No," Colin protested. "Are you out of your mind?"

"You're not the only one affected," she whispered before pulling on his earlobe with her teeth.

Colin pursed his lips and tried not to moan or whimper or even breathe. This was dangerous, much more dangerous than fooling around on the _Merlin_ set.

"We can't do this here," he said through clenched teeth when her fingers pushed into his pants to tease the hairs at the base of his cock.

"I don't see why not," Katie said, smiling innocently.

Colin licked his lips again and then her lips were on his.

Colin wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her swiftly onto the pool table. She spread her legs and he stepped between them, letting his hands wander over her stockings and up her thighs. They were smooth and pale and wrapped around him, pulling him closer and he couldn't resist - he was only human, after all.

"We have to be quick," he said against her lips. "Ridiculously quick."

Katie grinned and pushed his trousers and pants down far enough to free his cock. Colin didn't think they would stay up very long, and he didn't really relish the thought of being caught with the borrowed trousers on the floor, but he was past the point of caring. Katie was stroking him and honestly, he was already turned on enough that he could probably come just from staring at her legs for a few more minutes. But that wouldn't be fair to her - unless he returned the favor. Colin pictured himself on his knees in front of the pool table, his face between her legs.

"Fuck," he muttered, pushing her hand away and trying to catch his breath. He was so close already.

"Yes," Katie said, her voice muffled by Colin's neck.

Colin reached under her dress again. He pulled her panties down and let them fall to her ankles. She moved forward on the edge of the pool table, then kicked off her panties so she could wrap her legs around him again. Colin pressed his face to her neck, grabbed his cock, and pushed it inside her.

Katie gasped and tossed her head back as he thrust into her. Her breathing was shallow and frantic - Colin knew she was trying to stay quiet, trying not to moan too loudly. She was wet - surprisingly so, considering he hadn't touched her at all - and tight and hot and his and perfect. He lifted a hand from her leg and cupped one of her breasts, rubbing his thumb against the fringe and feeling her hard nipple underneath all the fabric. Katie hummed out a moan and Colin shushed her with his lips.

Katie kept one hand on the back of Colin's neck, holding him to her and refusing to let him break the kiss, and moved the other hand to his arse, squeezing his cheeks and making his hips move faster. She moaned into his mouth and Colin gasped into hers. He dropped his hand from her breast and let his fingers play with her stockings, instead. Her legs were holding up his trousers, but he longed to feel her stockings against his bare legs.

"Katie," he moaned, pulling away for air. "Not gonna last," he muttered as he trailed his lips down her neck and then into her cleavage. He could smell her perfume and the sensory overload made him dizzy.

"Please," she gasped, both hands in his carefully styled hair.

She leaned back slightly and Colin nosed at the all the fringe until it moved and all that separated his mouth from her breast was the thin silky black cloth of her dress. He opened his mouth and breathed hotly against the fabric, then licked it once. Katie whimpered and reached behind with one arm to brace herself on the pool table.

Colin pressed his lips to her nipple, squeezing the fabric around it. Katie gasped loudly and arched up, her hips slamming into Colin's as her muscles pulsed around her his cock. Colin groaned helplessly into her dress as he came, his hips stuttering and his legs pressed into the pool table to keep himself standing.

"Colin," Katie breathed as she fell backwards and sprawled out on the pool table.

Colin held onto the edge of the pool table as he tried to catch his breath. His heart was pounding and he was sweating inside of the costume suit, but he didn't care. Katie looked thoroughly fucked - shagged out and debauched and insanely gorgeous with the feathers still in her hair and the fringe accentuating her breasts and the natural blush of arousal under her exaggerated makeup.

Eventually Colin stepped back to pull up his trousers and tuck himself away. He grabbed Katie's panties off the floor and slid them back up her long legs. Katie smiled up at him and lifted her hips so he could push them back into place, then she sat up and kissed him gently.

"That was good," she whispered.

"That was great," Colin corrected.

He moved to kiss her again, but then the photographer came back into the room. She looked at them for a moment, then grinned.

"Ready for the next scene?" she asked, her tone calm and innocent, but her grin wide and positively shit-eating.

"We'll be there in a minute," Katie said sweetly, saving Colin from having to stutter through an embarrassed response.

The photographer nodded and slipped out again.

"Good thing we were quick," Katie teased.

Colin bit back a retort and helped her down off the pool table. "I'll pay you back for that tonight," he promised.

"I look forward to it," Katie said, winking.


End file.
